


easier knowing what you'd do to me tonight

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dom Clint Barton, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bucky Barnes, Switch Sam Wilson, Threesome - M/M/M, wholesome shit like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky gets a reward if he's good the whole week
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	easier knowing what you'd do to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> oops i'm supposed to be doing nano but i just uh
> 
> idk this happened
> 
> sorry if this isn't great/i forgot someones limbs threesomes are hard
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT
> 
> *shrugs into oblivion*

Bucky shifted in his seat at movie night a bit, making Clint look over and smirk slyly. The rest of the team probably had a hunch that something was up, but they didn’t know the whole story. Hopefully. 

Bucky had been put in his cage on Sunday after they came home from a long and tiring mission. His cock was locked up and if he was good, he was gonna get fucked  _ hard _ on Saturday. Only two days to go. He currently also had a fat plug up his ass, keeping Clint’s come inside him from when he had gotten bent over and railed not an hour before movie night started. 

Bucky felt the pressure around his cock that suggested he was getting turned on and shifted again, trying to rock the plug a bit to get some relief. Clint coughed and Bucky froze. He saw Sam grinning too, trying to bite back a laugh and Bucky looked down with a blush. Sam was their favorite of their friends to play with. He agreed to come over on Saturday if Bucky deserved it. He would be a gentle force if it was what was needed, or on his knees next to Bucky if that was more preferable. And Sam was hot as hell. 

Bucky tried to pay attention to the movie to distract his brain but he couldn’t focus. When the team said goodbye for the night, he raced to the elevator after Clint nodded his permission at him. Sam and Clint were still lounging on the couch chatting when the elevator doors closed them off from view. 

When he was back at their apartment, Bucky tore his sweatpants and underwear off and tried to cool himself off with a glass of water. He tried thinking about baseball or Steve’s lecture voice. When the elevator dinged again and Clint stepped back out with a wry grin on his face, Bucky knew it was a lost cause. 

“Lookit you baby.” Clint murmured, leaning over Bucky’s shoulder and pressing himself against him from behind. “So worked up, you gonna make it until Saturday?”

His calloused hand dipped to cup around Bucky’s contained cock and his lips were nibbling around the soft skin of his neck. Clint’s erection was prodding him in the back through his own sweatpants.

“I could take it off, but you’ve been so good.” Clint continued. “And I know you want to play with Sam.” 

Bucky just whined and arched his back to grind his ass against Clint’s groin. “Just need-”   
  
“Hmm? You need something? I didn’t know this was about you?” Clint’s hand tightened around his balls that were already squeezed from the cage.

Bucky went limp in his arms and let his head loll back, at Clint’s mercy. 

“That’s a good boy.” Clint said, pulling his own pants down with one hand while he stroked up and down Bucky’s chest with the other. “Want me to fuck your hole or your mouth?”

“Mouth.”   
  
“Hmm?” Clint hummed in question as he stepped back and pushed Bucky down to his knees.

“Mouth, please.” Bucky said and blinked up at him. Clint raised an eyebrow as he stroked his cock. “Mouth please,  _ sir. _ ”

“There we go baby. Such a good boy.” Clint murmured as he fed his cock into Bucky’s mouth, not stopping when he began to gag around it. 

Bucky closed his eyes and swallowed around the intrusion, ignoring his gag reflex screaming at him. He was choking and gagging as Clint kept pushing in until he felt his nose against Clint’s stomach. There were large hands stroking over his hair but all of his body was fighting the urge of gagging and need to breathe. 

“So, so good baby.” 

And suddenly the gagging wasn’t so bad. Bucky sucked in through his nose and worked his throat in little flutters. He chanced a glance through his eyelashes up at Clint, who had his head cradled in both hands like it was made of glass. His eyes were full of love and wonder as they met Bucky’s watery ones. Keeping Bucky’s head firm against his stomach, Clint started grinding into Bucky’s throat and gripping his hair tighter.

“‘M close baby.” He said. “You’re so good for me. Gagging on my cock like a sword swallower.”

Bucky just closed his eyes and whimpered as he pushed his gag reflex down once more to widen his mouth and felt his bottom lip against Clint’s balls. Clint’s come was hot and salty and burned his sensitive throat until his erection started to wane. Bucky whined as he felt Clint pulling away and sucked his cheeks in to keep the cock in his mouth. He blinked up at Clint with glassy eyes and whined petulantly.

“You can’t hold onto it forever baby.” Clint chuckled. Bucky just wiggled closer and koalaed his limbs around Clint’s legs, burying his face int Clint’s stomach. “Ok, you can for a little while. Then you can have a popsicle ok? It’ll help your throat, baby.”

Bucky nodded against Clint’s body and he sighed happily. Clint shuffled over to the sofa so he could sit down and arrange himself to be able to watch TV with Bucky laying over him. It was nice, watching mindless television and having his boy keeping his cock warm. He smirked when he looked down Bucky’s back and saw the flare between his asscheeks where the plug was keeping him open. Maybe if he put a bigger one in tomorrow Bucky would be able to take both him and Sam. His cock twitched in Bucky’s mouth at the thought and Bucky gave a happy little noise.

“No more baby, let’s get you up and lemme get you something else to keep in your mouth hm?”    
  


Bucky pouted but accepted the cherry popsicle from Clint. “Thank you daddy.”   
  
Clint smiled, knowing Bucky was trying to get him riled up again. He only used daddy when he was being particularly brattish. Instead, he just arranged them to be cuddling normally on the sofa until the television show was over and Bucky was done with his popsicle. His eyes were less glassy and he wasn’t quite as limp in Clint’s arms.

“You ready for bed?” Clint asked him, squeezing him gently.

“Yeah.” Bucky’s voice was absolutely wrecked.

——

Bucky sat down gingerly at breakfast on Saturday, ignoring the smirks from Clint and the knowing eyes from Sam. The two other men exchanged eyes over Bucky’s head and the rest of the team was wise enough to pretend not to notice. Bucky was worn ragged from the night before, when Clint had fucked his mouth while two of their dildos were up his ass. He had ended by pushing their largest plug into him, promising Bucky that he could try and take both him and Sam. The plug was about 5 inches at it’s flare and rested against Bucky’s prostate, making him strain against the cage. But he was so close. So close to his reward. 

When Sam knocked on the door that evening, Bucky answered in nothing but his sheer robe with downcast eyes. Sam spun him around and nodded approvingly. 

“Look so good, you’ve been good for your daddy?” Sam tipped Bucky’s chin up to look into his eyes.

“Yes sir.” Bucky nodded.

Sam untied the robe and ran his hands over the thickly muscled planes of Bucky’s body. He had put on a good bit of weight since eating regular meals at the Tower, making him roughly the size of an NFL linebacker. Sam dropped to his knees and put his mouth around the cage that contained Bucky’s cock. 

“This is a good look on you.” He murmured, turning Bucky around and spreading his asscheeks to see the stretched and plugged hole. “Your daddy said we might both get in here, is that so?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Bucky breathed out. 

Sam hummed his approval and pressed a kiss onto the bit of Bucky’s rim that he could see stretched around the plug. He stood up again and kissed Bucky’s mouth lightly. He saw Clint leaning against the door jam of the bedroom and watching them hungrily. 

“You ready to get this show on the road?” Sam asked Bucky, who nodded his consent. 

They all fell into bed, Sam and Clint lavishing kisses and soft nibbles all over Bucky’s skin. Sam leaned over and kissed Clint’s lips hungrily, grabbing at his shirt and belt as they stripped each other of clothes. They made out lazily for a few minutes until Bucky whined and pouted. 

Sam chuckled and Clint leaned over and kissed Bucky. “We’re allowed our fun too, baby. Why don’t you suck Sam off for a while? Hm?” 

They arranged themselves so that Sam was propped against the headboard and Bucky was sucking him enthusiastically. Sam’s hands were petting hair and muttering encouragements. Clint sat back on his heels and just watched for a few moments, stroking himself to hardness. 

“You two look good.” He remarked, making Sam grin at him.

“Buck, baby can you slow down a bit?” Sam asked. “Don’t wanna blow this before it starts.”

Bucky hummed and slowed the bobbing of his head and Sam relaxed against the back of the bed. Clint grinned at them both and then went to work kissing down the back of Bucky’s spine until he reached the swell of his ass. He kneaded the muscular cheeks and kissed down until he met the silicone of the plug. Bucky’s rim clung to it as Clint worked it back and forth before pulling it out completely and watching as his hole fluttered around the sudden emptiness. 

Bucky’s whine was short lived as Clint flattened his tongue and licked from Bucky’s perineum all the way up his crack. He spit onto Bucky’s hole and began licking all around it, kissing and sucking at his rim until Sam was moaning from Bucky’s thrashing. Clint slowed down, lazily kissing and dipping his tongue into hole while Sam began to roll his hips into Bucky’s mouth with increased vigor. 

“Fuck-” Sam choked out when Bucky started humming as he was thrusting into his mouth. “I’m not gonna last if you keep that up.”   
  
Clint lifted his head up from where he was making Bucky sloppy and wet. “Can you get it up again if you finish?”   
  
Sam moaned as Bucky swirled his tongue. “Mm probably, he’s good and you two are hot together.”

Clint leaned over Bucky’s back to kiss Sam with a grin before dipping down to Bucky’s ear. “You hear that baby?”    
  


Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, making Sam shoot his load down his throat with a shout. He sucked him dry and pulled off with a pop. 

“Thank you sir.” Bucky said cheekily, angling his face up for a kiss, which Sam gave onto his cheek. 

Clint went back to eating Bucky out, pressing his stubble against the tender skin around his rim until it was red and Bucky was canting his hips back against his face. 

“You’re so wet for me right now, fuck.” Clint’s voice was rough with arousal. “I could probably just slip in, you’re all stretched and wet.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder at his partner who was scratching at his back as he slid the head of his cock between the cheeks of Bucky’s ass. It only took a few drags of the head of his cock over Bucky’s rim until Bucky was arching back and begging to be fucked.   
  
“You’re so needy huh? Is this just because you want the cage off?” Clint asked roughly, pulling Bucky up by the hair while Sam crowded in close on Bucky’s front. 

“No! Sir! No!” Bucky wailed as Sam rolled his nipples in his hands. “Need you. Both of you.”    
  
Clint let go of Bucky’s hair and he slumped into Sam who kissed him so hard he didn’t realize that Clint had slipped inside him. Even with his stretching and the plug, Bucky felt like a vice around Clint as he pushed in fully and bottomed out. This part was almost second nature to them now, Clint fucking Bucky until he was near-desperate. 

But then Clint pushed them both forward a bit, making Sam tumble back against the headboard again and Bucky onto his hands and knees. Clint reached down past Bucky to stroke Sam’s cock a few times before kissing him over Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Whad’you say baby?” He asked Bucky as they were all close and sweaty. “You want both of us? Fuck you nice and good?”   
  
“Yes daddy— sir yes!” Bucky was babbling and nuzzling all over Sam as Clint rolled his hips deeply

“Wilson? You wanna-?” Clint tossed him the lube, arranging Bucky to sit up on Clint’s thighs so that Sam could prod a finger in next to Clint’s cock. 

When Sam had two fingers in the tight space next to Clint’s length, he scissored his fingers to prep Bucky, who had slumped against Clint this time. When Sam withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock, he nodded at Clint who leaned back until he was on the bed with Bucky held against his chest. 

“Sam’s gonna get in you now baby ok?” Clint ran his hand over Bucky’s chest to rub at his hips and relax his lower half. He teased his hand over the cage containing Bucky’s neglected cock. “You’re doing so well. Such a good-”   
  
His praise was cut off when Sam pushed into Bucky and the head of his dick slid next to Clint’s inside Bucky. The tightness and friction was unbearable and Bucky- Bucky was screaming silently with tears streaming down his eyes until he was taking them both fully. 

“You okay?” Sam asked both of them, looking down at Bucky and Clint below him.

“Yeah. Fuck.” Clint muttered.

“Yes… yes sir.” Bucky sobbed out breathlessly.

Bucky felt nothing but the searing pleasure coming up from below. He felt full, claimed, loved. He felt like he was being split in half and he needed more. He tried to press back down against Sam, but Clint was holding him tightly against his chest.

“Can- Can I ride you? Both?” Bucky asked meekly, desperate for more.    
  
“Yes baby, of course.” Clint murmured with a look over Bucky’s shoulder at Sam. 

They all moved as a unit to shift the center of weight so that Sam and Clint were seated with Bucky sinking even further onto them. He sank the last few inches to take them fully with a guttural moan. 

“You want me to take your cage off now?” Bucky shook his head. “You wanna be more desperate?”   
  
“Just need you both-” Bucky said quietly and he tightened up around both of them.

“Want us to come inside you?” Sam asked, pushing Bucky’s hair out of his sweating and teary face. 

Bucky just nodded and tried to raise himself up to ride them again but couldn't get more than a few inches without crying out in need. He slumped petulantly against Sam, who stroked his back and nodded at Clint again. The two started working like alternate pistons, fucking into Bucky and making sure he was never without something fucking onto his prostate. 

The hot friction and tightness pushed Sam over the edge with just a few thrusts and the added slick had Clint pounding into him harder until he flooded his release into Bucky as well. When they had both come down from their orgasmic high, Bucky was crying softly and curled against Sam. His ass was still clenched around them both like a vice. 

“So good baby.” Clint said as he ran his hand down Bucky’s back and around his waist to the cage. A few flicks of the lock and the metal slid off Bucky’s poor prick. “You can come whenever you need to.”   
  
Sam and Clint both reached down to start jerking Bucky off, interlocking their hands to do it together. Bucky’s cock swelled immediately and he came with a hoarse sob not a few moments later. 

When they were all a mess of their own making and fully finished with their orgasms, Sam and Clint gently slipped out of Bucky. Sam went to get a towel to wipe them off while Clint kissed all over Bucky gently and praised him. When they were all clean and had boxers on again, Sam leaned down to kiss Bucky.

“You’re always so good for me”

  
Bucky blushed, he was coming out of his subspace and the praise made him floaty. “Thanks Sam.”

“Barton.” He kissed Clint’s forehead. “Always a pleasure with you and your boy.” 

“Thanks Wilson.” Clint said, making to get up but Sam waved him off as he moved to the door. 

  
“You two have a good evening.”   
  



End file.
